Sue Heck
'''Sue Heck '''is one of the five main characters of the sitcom ''The Middle ''and ironically she is the middle child of the Heck family with her younger brother being Brick and her older one Axl. She is an optimistic and intelligent young woman yet she has no confidence in herself. Despite this she is shown to have a handful of boyfriends throughout the series such as Brad, Matt and Darren; however none of these end up happily. After leaving for college in her final year, she was determined to leave her mark and make it a Year of Sue. Season 1 "Pilot", Sue becomes part of the school choir ... as part of the stage crew. "The Cheerleader", Sue fails to make the swim team and realizes that she needs glasses. "The Floating Anniversary", Sue has a crush and doesn't know how to tell the boy. "The Trip", After Sue raises thousands of dollars for the school by selling sausage and cheese to earn a trip to Indianapolis, she is left off the list to go on the trip. "The Block Party", Sue tries out for tennis ball girl. "The Front Door", Sue stresses over her school pictures, and decides to go for a retake, which in the end was a bad idea. "Thanksgiving", Sue has a boyfriend whom everyone but her thinks is gay. "The Jeans", Frankie buys Sue an expensive pair of jeans. "Valentine's Day", Sue's friend Carly "blossoms" after getting her braces off and this gets the two invited to a wild "Boy-Girl Party." "The Bee", Sue's birthday is forgotten so Frankie tries to make it up to her on the trip. "The Break-Up", Sue and Brick watch a zombie movie and have nightmares. "TV or Not TV", Sue dreams of being a model and starts saving the money to do so "Mother's Day", Sue is tormented because she stole a small novelty item. "Signals", Sue is enamored with a guitar-playing youth pastor who calls himself Reverend TimTom. "Average Rules", Sue's teachers still do not recall who she is. Sue is excited to be accepted on the school cross-country team. Season 2 "Homecoming", When she discovers that Sue's first cross-country meet is the same day as the homecoming game, Frankie's dream of escorting Axl across the field is put in jeopardy. "Halloween", Sue attends a church-sponsored Halloween event. "Errand Boy", Mike overhears one of Sue's friends talking about her behind her back. "A Simple Christmas", Axl builds Brick an igloo, and along with Sue, they set out to defend it from the Glossner boys. "The Big Chill", Axl must take care of an infant doll for health class, forcing Brick to bunk with Sue, where they accidentally make a hole in Sue's bedroom wall, which leads to them making the hole bigger by trying to fix it. "Super Sunday", Sue and Brad enter a square-dancing competition, but Sue can't dance at all. "Valentine's Day II", Sue finds the boy who kissed her during a Halloween hayrid. Notes She is similar to Amy Farrah Fowler from the Big Bang Theory. Category:Teenagers Category:Female Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Optimists Category:Sitcom Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Pure Good Category:Siblings Category:Determinators Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Loyal Category:Bond Protector Category:In Love Category:Spoiled Sweet